A Demon Heart
by catchat52
Summary: He found her, cared for her, and loved her. Sesshoumaru took care of the abandoned dog demon girl and slowly fell in love. She was his trusted friend and his only love. Then she was lost to him in battle. So why is her scent back 100 years later?


**Author's Note:**__ Hey! Ok. This is my first my first Inuyasha story, so no flames! I don't think any of the females in Inuyasha are really worth Sesshoumaru's attention. So I made him a girl. XD ok. Here are some things I promise will be in this story; At least 10 chapters, Sesshoumaru, love, blood, Sesshoumaru, drama, a lot of swearing, Sesshoumaru, Rin moments, and of course… Sesshoumaru! XD

**Tale One: Traitor to Her Kind**

The moon disappeared behind a dark cloud, shrouding the land in unending darkness. The darkness lured demons out of hiding. Bloodlust shown in their eyes. Drawn to the scent of humans, the creatures made their way to the nearest village. They began to wreak havoc.

They only thing they were born to do.

They set fire to the village and attacked the ones that lived there. She would quickly subdue them. She also, had found the village. She had no desire to attack it, though. She did not use blood to keep her alive.

She would never be reduced to such savagery.

She had heard the humans screaming and crying. She had closed her eyes and tried to ignore it, but her memories were too strong. It wasn't their nature to help humans. It was exactly the opposite. But she had always been different… And here she was now, leaping over human homes, heading straight toward the lead demon. She felt the eyes of the villagers on her, but she didn't care. She cracked her knuckles as she faced her opponent.

It was a bad habit she had gotten from a young half-demon that she used to babysit.

The lead demon turned and snarled at her. The demon looked like a salamander demon except it was it was about 30 times bigger…It was small. It was only the size of an average palace.

_No problem, _she thought.

"_**Dog demon."**_ it hissed.

She ignored it and continued to run full speed in its direction. The demon shot a ball of black energy from its mouth. She snorted to herself. Without losing pace, she crouched and sprung high into the air, about 10 feet into the air. As she fell back down to earth, she slashed her claws across its ugly face. The demon screeched and slithered quickly back. It rubbed a scaly hand frantically across its face, but it was no use. The poison had spread. It was slowly eating away its skin.

"_**Damn you." **_it roared. _**"You will die for that.**_"

She landed lightly on her feet in front of the demon. Ignoring its words, she examined her claws. She frowned at the needle sharp points. _I'll have to sharpen them,_ she thought. The demon roared again, so forcefully that her hair flew back as if tousled by wind.

"_**Don't ignore me, boy! You're fast, but that won't help you live."**_

She turned her head and glared at the demon.

_Boy?,_ she thought in annoyance.

The demon shrank back in fear at her ice cold glower.

"_**Are you the one they speak of?"**_ the demon trembled. It had new found fear in its voice. _**"Are you… Sesshoumaru?"**_

She flinched internally. It had been 100 years since she had heard that name. The demon's eyes flicked over her pure white hair and the lavender crescent moon on her forehead.

"_**They speak of a wandering dog demon with hair of moon beams and a mark blessed by the moon itself. They say he is to be feared because he cares nothing for his own kind. He slaughters all the demons he sees, all for the sake of a human girl."**_

She blinked. That didn't sound like the Sesshoumaru she knew at all. Protecting a human child? He couldn't stand humans.

"_**It is you, isn't it?"**_ the demon hissed. _**"You killed my brother… I will kill you, boy!"**_

The demon bellowed and sprung at her throat. She leaped backward gracefully. She had sensed his attack. As the demon sprung again, she tensed, preparing herself for the revolting thing she was about to do. When the demon was a fraction of an inch away, she dropped to the ground and thrust her arm straight into his chest. Blood splattered everywhere. The demon howled and his eyes widened in surprise and pain. She felt a smirk tug at her lips.

"If I were Sesshoumaru, I wouldn't go this easy on you." she said coldly. "And by the way… I'm a girl."

The demon screeched as she wrapped her lithe fingers around its heart…

…and yanked.

The demon's screams faded as it dispelled. She lay there for a moment, staring up at the starry sky and thinking. The blood from the demon's heart slid down her arm and pooled around her in the grass.

She got up and tossed the heart away. It rolled sickeningly toward the lake near the village. She turned to leave. She couldn't stay here much longer. She walked through the burning village, her mind reeling. So much had happened that she needed to think about.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the scream of a girl.

"Bouya!"

She paused. Cursing her own past, she turned. A girl, maybe 19 years of age, kneeled next to the twisted, dead body of a boy about her age.

"No! Bouya! Bouya, please! You can't die on me!"

An elderly woman approached the girl.

"He's gone, Otome." the woman said. "I'm sorry."

"NO!" Otome wailed. "Bouya! Please! You promised me! You promised me that you would marry me and we could live together forever. You can't die! BOUYA!"

She watched the girl grieve.

She had gone through that a long time ago. She couldn't stand it.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Otome and the old woman looked up in shock and surprise. She looked out at them, her cold golden eyes demanding the truth. Otome stammered, "Y-yes, Tennotsukai. I loved him with all my soul."

_Tennotsukai? Angel?, _she thought in amusement.

"And did he love you?"

Otome hesitated. "It is not my place to say… I believe he did." Otome's eyes flared with defiance. "Yes. Yes, he loved me."

She approached the body, Otome, and the old woman.

Kneeling, she placed a hand on the dead boy's chest and the other on Otome's hand. Staring deep into Otome's eyes, she asked one simple question;

"What is your greatest, deepest wish child?"

Otome looked taken aback. Then Otome closed her eyes. She saw tears spring into the young human's eyes. With her voice cracking, Otome whispered, "I wish that Bouya was alive again and that we could always be together forever… just like he promised."

White light glowed brightly at the place where her hand met Otome's.

The light flew from there to Bouya's body. The light began to encase him and suddenly the light seemed to explode. Bouya lay there and Otome and the woman stared in amazement. His body was completely healed. And he was… breathing!

Otome wailed in happiness. "Bouya! You're alive, you're alive!" Otome bent down to kiss her beloved's face. "Thank you so much, Tennotsukai!" Otome looked up.

But Otome's "angel" was gone.

. * . * . * .

She walked through the silent forest, alone once again.

Even though she shouldn't have, she felt good about what she had done. She knew _he_ wouldn't have done it.

_Sesshoumaru-sama….Do you still love me?,_ she wondered.

She got no reply. Wind carried voices to her.

"_**Traitor."**_ they hissed.

She ignored them. More demons. _**"You are a traitor to your kind. Humans are not worth protecting."**_

"You're wrong." she murmured. "They're worth more than they appear."

"_**Fool. We, the demons, are who your loyalties should lie with. We are your family. We are your brethren. You are our kind."**_

"I am not your kind." she said.

Their voices followed her as she disappeared into the darkness.

"_**Then walk the path of the exile, Nariia. Nariia…traitor to your kind."**_

**Oh my god!**

**That chapter was tiring to write!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
